Curiosidad
by Naoto-Aoki
Summary: non Este fic es un pequeño oneshot shounen ai yuuxsatoshi .


Curiosidad

--------------------------------

Nota: El manga le pertenece a Wataru Yoshizumi y yo solo ocupo sus personajes prestados para escribir un fic o.o y liberar mi ocio de alguna manera xD

Advertencia: Fic Shounen ai . Yuu x Satoshi si eres intolerable al shounen ai xDD o a la pareja Yuu x Satoshi no lo leas n-nUUU

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día normal en el instituto Toryo. Miki esperaba a sus amigos a la salida del colegio

-Miki- la llamo su mejor amiga

-Meiko- ella sonrió – Hoy mis padres salieron de vacaciones y nos dejaron solos a mi y a Yuu por el fin de semana. Meiko ¿quieres quedarte a comer hoy?- le preguntó finalmente Miki entusiasmada

-Esta bien -Meiko asintió mientras sonreía

-Miki, lo siento por el retraso- dijo Yuu- Hoy invite a Satoshi –el joven de pelo azul hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano

-Ok n.n, yo invite a Meiko- Miki tomo la mano de Yuu

Satoshi miro a Meiko de reojo y ella se alejo un paso de él.

-¿Qué? -.-, no te he hecho nada- le dijo Satoshi mientras miraba al cielo

-Creí que me tomarías la mano- murmuro Meiko muy despacio para si misma, creyendo que Satoshi aun sentía cosas por ella.

-¿Ah?- Satoshi la miro extrañada

-Nada

-Llegamos n-n – Miki abrió la puerta de la casa- Me acorde de algo ññUU

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Yuu

-Comprar la comida para la cena u.uU, Meiko ¿me acompañas a comprar comida para la cena?

-Miki eres una olvidadiza xD –Yuu no puedo evitar reirse de Miki

-Yuu eres malo, te ries de mi ¬o¬ - ella volteó la cara de forma infantil- Vamonos Meiko u.ú- dijo mientras salía de la casa mientras su amiga la seguía.

El rubio hizo pasar a Satoshi y le indico que tomara asiento, Yuu se dirigió al sofá sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Satoshi… antes de que se me olvide- tomo un libro que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa- gracias por haberme prestado el libro

-Cuando quieras

-¿Quieres ver la televisión?

-Bueno- dijo sin mayor importancia

-mmh no están dando nada interesante- Dijo Yuu después de haber recorrido casi todos los canales de televisión

-Me aburro- Satoshi miro al techo

Se produjo un corto silencio

-¿Y Qué quieres hacer?-Yuu decidió romper el silencio

-No lo se

Hubo un nuevo silencio, Satoshi seguía mirando el techo y Yuu apago el televisor

-Miki se esta tardando en comprar la cena

-Si…- dejo de mirar el techo y ahora miro al chico que tenía a su lado- Yuu…

-¿mh?

-Tengo una extraña curiosidad…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Últimamente me he preguntado algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que se sentira…- hizo una breve pausa- que otro hombre te bese- concluyó la frase finalmente.

-…- Yuu lo miro un tanto sorprendido

-Bueno imagino que podría ser diferente a como besa un hombre de una mujer…

-Puede que tengas razón

-¿Acaso no te causa curiosidad?

-… ¿qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir en ese momento

-¿aunque sea una leve curiosidad?

-… -Yuu no respondió, miro el rostro de Satoshi, dirigiendo su mirada a los labios del chico de ojos azules, por primera vez aquellos labios le parecían tentadores, sentiá que quería besarlo, al parecer Satoshi le había pegado la curiosidad. Yuu se sonrojo levemente y negó con la cabeza aquellos pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Yuu?- Satoshi sonrió de forma traviesa- ¿Quieres ayudarme a satisfacer mi curiosidad?- Tomo delicadamente el mentón de Yuu

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo sobresaltado al notar como Satoshi con una de sus manos levantaba su mentón y con la otra afirmaba firmemente su muñeca para que no pudiera zafarse, Satoshi acarició cuidadosamente el labio inferior del rubio- ¡Sato…- trato de quejarse, pero Satoshi lo calló poniendo sus labios sobre los de Yuu, lo beso de forma suave para comenzar, Yuu ya había dejado de oponer resistencia y decidió dejarse llevar por las agradables sensaciones que le causaba aquel delicado beso mientras trataba de corresponderle con la misma suavidad- Satoshi- susurro cuando el nombrado ya había separado sus labios de los suyos

-Se sintió bastante bien - sonrió- aunque fue suave- Satoshi vuelve a besarlo pero esta vez de una manera más intensa, invadiendo la boca de Yuu para poder explorarla por completo, Yuu ya había decidido dejarse llevar con sus brazos rodeo el cuerpo de Satoshi y correspondió a aquel beso.

-Ya regresamos- dijo Miki mientras habría la puerta

Satoshi y Yuu se separaron abruptamente al escuchar la voz de la chica, no sería una linda escena que Miki hubiese visto a su novio besándose con su mejor amigo xD.

-¿Qué Hicieron mientras no estábamos?- Preguntó Miki mientras se dirigía con las bolsas con comida a la cocina

-Simplemente saciábamos una pequeña curiosidad xD

-o.o ¿?- tanto Miki como Meiko lo miraron sin entender

-no es nada importante- sonrió- ¿Les ayudo a preparar la cena?- dijo Satoshi amablemente

Miki asintió mientras desempacaba la comida que habían comprado

-Yuu ¿quieres ayudarnos a preparar la cena?- le preguntó Miki

-Bueno…- dijo casi en un susurro

Satoshi se acerco disimuladamente a Yuu

-Espero poder satisfacer mis "curiosidades" contigo nuevamente- le susurra muy despacio para Miki y Meiko no escucharan, Yuu se sonroja, pero no le responde, solo acaricia sus labios cuidadosamente con uno de sus dedos, sintió un extraño cosquilleo al recordar aquel beso

-Yuu ¿pasa algo?- le pregunta Meiko, al notarlo un tanto extraño

-no, no pasa nada - respondió Yuu con una sonrisa.

---------------------

Eso fue todo o.o, espero que les haya gustado n-nU (gracias también por haberlo leído), es el primer fic que público (y también es el que primero escribo de esta serie) u//ù (sentí que le faltaba algo de yaoi a esta sección u.uUU) dejen reviews non


End file.
